People are not very good at maintaining a specific pressing force while operating a touchpad. Moreover, conventional force-sensing touchpads can have variability in performing force measurements across a corresponding sensor surface and/or over time. Accordingly, conventional touch-based sensing technologies utilize high click thresholds to avoid detecting accidental clicks—resulting in excessive force being applied to a pointing device in order to register a click, or selection event. In this regard, conventional sensing technologies have had some drawbacks, some of which may be noted with reference to the various embodiments described herein below.